


Eaters of Flesh, Killers of Souls

by EnigmaticStoryTeller



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gore, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticStoryTeller/pseuds/EnigmaticStoryTeller
Summary: A pair of brothers find their world thrown upside down when people start killing each other for no apparent reason. Oliver and Brenden must learn how to survive when they can barely reach over the kitchen counter. Will they manage? Or will they succumb to this dog eat dog world. Rather, this people eat people world, now.





	Eaters of Flesh, Killers of Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small story that I want to expand upon. One day i hope to make this into a full fledged book/novel, until then, enjoy the story!

Oliver and his brother, Brenden, were always close since they were little. He would protected his younger brother from almost anything, be it a bully or even his parents when brenden got in trouble for breaking the rules. It got even better when they got older, they started sharing deep secrets, covering for each other when their parents questioned them about something suspicious, or supported one another when they just genuinely needed each other. Their relationship with their parents was solid, but nothing like they had with each other. The older brother was closer to his mother while Brenden was closer to his father, but in the end they all loved each other unconditionally. 

Brenden and his brother are sitting next to each other on the bus, talking about their usual stuff about video games before Oliver changes the subject.

"How do you feel about this school year Brenden?"

The younger brother smiles but sighs as well, "I am excited but at the same time i am a little sad because after his year, you will be going to middle school while I am still in elementary school..." 

His smile fades a bit but Oliver ruffles his brothers hair. "Don't worry, nothing will change. We will still always be close and hang out, ok?" 

Brenden smiles and nods, going back to their previous conversation about games and such. Soon their bus arrives at school and they hug before going to their respective classes. They both spend the day meeting their classmates and teachers, going through the syllabus, and getting back into the general rhythm of school again. Both of the brothers head to the buses once they say goodbye to the teachers and their friends. They meet back up and high five before getting on the bus and sit in their usual spot near the back. "Hey Oliver, when will I be tall like you?" This question seeming to come out of nowhere from Brenden. 

Oliver laughs and pats his brothers head, "I am only a few inches taller than you, plus I am like 4'9". You are 4'5", you will catch up to me in no time, I promise."

They talk about their days and how their teachers are before arriving at their stop. The boys hop off and before they can even finish their conversation they see their mother, Karen, waiting at the stop with a look of concern and fear on her face. She quickly scoops them up into her car and starts heading home, her knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel too hard. Karen tries to talk to them so she does not draw attention to the fear on her face, "So baby's, how did the first day of school go? Well?"

"Mhm! I saw Sarina again!" Brenden says excitedly.

Karen genuinely smiles, "That's great! You should invite her over, it has been a while since you two hung out together." She pulls into the driveway and quickly gets the boys into house before locking the door.

"Yea! Can she come over this weekend mama?" Brenden asks.

"Maybe, it uhh... just depends on the next few days." 

The boy nods and goes to his room to read a book. Oliver follows his mother into the kitchen, "Want any food baby?" 

"Sure! Can you make spaghetti?" Karen nods and starts getting ready to make dinner. She closes the window before actually making the food. "Are you ok mom? You seem nervous about something."

"Oh, I am little nervous because..." She looks at the stairs to see if Olivers brother is coming down but once she he is not, she starts explaining why she is nervous. "Do not tell your brother under any circumstances but in the news there have been reports of people being attacked by complete strangers and I-I am not strong enough to protect you and your brother physically from some people and I'm just scared... and your father doesn't come home until late tomorrow from his trip." 

She wipes a tear from her cheek and Oliver goes to hug his mother. Karen smiles and hugs him back, her black hair tickles Oliver's nose and he sneezes. His mother chuckles and hands him a napkin. "Don't worry mom, nothing bad will happen." 

"I wouldn't say that honey, something can happen at anytime. Just always be prepared for the worst, ok?" Oliver nods and starts helping his mother make the sauce for the spaghetti. "And I don't mean be a pessimist but just always be aware of what could happen if you don't pay attention." 

"What is pessimist mom?" 

"It means someone who tends to see the negative or bad side of situations or life." She kisses her sons cheek, "It is a tiresome way to live life son, trust me. Now go and have fun ok? Thank you for helping me with dinner." He gives her another hug before leaving.

Oliver calls his brother down and they go to the basement to play some video games together. They turn on their Nintendo switch and start playing Mario Kart. Both brothers laughing can be heard from the basement and all Karen can do is smile. After about thirty minutes she calls up her boys and the family have dinner together. The family finishes dinner and decide to play a board game together. Karen sends the boys to bed and she grabs her phone.

The phone rings for a couple of seconds before her husband picks up, "Hey Charlie, I miss you." He replies with the same thing and they spend a few minutes exchanging pleasantries before she gets down to it, "Baby, I-I am so scared, the reports are getting worse and worse and I am not as strong as you, I want you home so bad..." 

Charlie tries his best to calm Karen down, "Don't worry Karen, I will be home tomorrow and take a deep breath and try and remember what I taught you. Plus nothing has happened yet so please try and relax. Do the kids know what is happening?"

"Only Oliver, he noticed the look on my face and asked what was up. I couldn't lie to him so i told him, but not the details, only the general problem."

Charlie sighs and chuckles, "Well I can't say I am surprised, he was always a sharp kid but at least he knows so he can help take of Brenden until I get home." Someone in the background calls for him and he sighs, "I have to go honey but I can't wait to see you and the kids tomorrow. Stay strong like you always have, ok? I love you." 

"I love you too." She hangs up and goes upstairs to head to bed. Karen stops by each of their rooms and kisses them both on the forehead. Sleep eluded her for a while before finally falling asleep due to sheer tiredness. 

Karen is awoken by her sons shaking her as hard as they can, "Come one mom," Oliver says, "We are going to be late!" 

She shakes her head, "I know its the second day of school but you aren't going today." 

Oliver has a questionable look but realization dawns on his face. "Oh yea Brenden, I forgot to tell you yesterday but she said we could stay home since dad is coming home from deployment today!" 

"Yay! Thank you mama! You are the best!" He kisses her cheek and runs downstairs, "Come on Oliver! Lets go watch some TV!" 

"Thank you Oliver, you are a quick thinker." Karen says. 

"Thank you mom, will you be down soon?" She nods and he smiles, heading down to be with his brother. Karen gets up and cleans up before heading down to be with her two boys. They spend the day laughing, playing, reading, studying, and just overall having a good time. When she looks at the clock Karen reads 5:48pm and gets up. "Alright boys, your father should be home any minute now." The boys cheer but after fifteen minutes the positive vibe slowly dies down. The brothers urge their mother to call him and she does. He picks up, thank God, and he tells her something that makes her blood run cold. She quickly agrees to something and hangs up. "Alright boys, I have to go pick up your father, the taxi never showed up but I am going alone for... reasons." She looks at Oliver and he gets it after a moment. "Don't worry boys, the airport is less than five minutes away, I will be home before you know it." Karen kisses them on the cheek and heads out, making sure the door is locked before heading out.

The boys go back to playing games but realize something is wrong after thirty minutes go by and their mother has not shown up yet. "Oliver, is mama ok?" 

"Yup, don't worry ok?" After another forty five minutes they both realize that something is very wrong but before they could do anything there is a pounding at the door. The boys freeze and wait to see if it goes away. It does not. Brenden and Oliver decide to hide in the kitchen when the boys hear the door break open.

"Search the house! The rich looking woman's drivers licence said this is the house." The boys freeze up and realize that they are getting robbed. 

"We have to get out of here, or we are in big trouble." Brenden nods, agreeing with his brother. They wait until the men go upstairs before making a break for the front door. Luckily no one is guarding it and they make a break for it. 

"Lets go to Sarina's house," Brenden suggests. "It is down the road, just a few blocks down away." Oliver agrees and they quickly start heading that way. Just before they get their, they see a woman covered in black spots and boils eating a random corpse. They both just stand there, unable to process what is happening. Their legs wouldn't move, their bodies would not listen to them. Soon the insane woman noticed to the two young boys and stood up, hobbling her way over to them. Blood drips from her mouth, innards stuck under her nails. The eyes are glazed over and she smells terrible. Brenden snaps out of it and pulls on his brothers arm, "Come on! Let's go!" Brenden cries out. 

Just as they are about to run, a large crack can be heard, making the boys cover their ears. The dead looking woman drops to the ground. Both the boys start crying and hugging, afraid of what is going on. An african woman in combat gear walks up to them, a rifle in hand. She has a soft face, thin lips and a slight scar on her left cheek. Despite her scary appearance, her voice was soft and soothing, "What are you two boys doing out here? Where are your parents?" She hugs them. Even though their parents warned them about stranger danger, in this current situation the boys hug the woman that just saved their lives. After a minute of trying to calm down Oliver managers to explain the situation to her. "Oh man, that is rough. Let me help you get to the house, it is the least I can do." Brenden immediately grabs the woman's hand. She gives the boy a small squeeze to reassure him that they are alright for now. 

"My name Keesha by the way, nice to meet you boys." The boys thank her again but use her name this time and introduce themselves, but fall silent after that. Fortunately they make it to the house without encountering one of those... things. Keesha keeps the boys close as they knock on the door. No answer. She quietly enters and clears the house. Nothing. Keesha sighs and huddles close to them. "Well no one is here and I can not leave you alone. How about I take you to the airport, thats where they both were, right?" 

Oliver nods and they all set out to find the boys parents.


End file.
